MY Princess
by MishaHime
Summary: Nami is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom. Her father, Mihawk (haha) is the King, and their country is in distress as the crops stay barren and the people are losing their faith that things will get better. Nami is the only ray of hope left for the country. But when her father makes a heavy decision, how will that turn out for our beautiful orange-haired princess?


**Nami is the princess of the Sakura Kingdom. Her father, Mihawk (haha) is the King and their country is in distress as the crops stay barren and the people are losing their faith that things will get better. I own nothing! **

The Sakura Kingdom used to be a happy and fruitful land that flourished in their harvests and great weather. But, around 6 years ago, the land just stopped producing crops, all the gardens and fields became barren wastelands. This, as a result, depressed the people of Sakura Kingdom, and left its King, Dracule Mihawk, with few options to restore the once proud kingdom.

A neighboring country had shed some sort of light upon the small country by offering a treaty. Upon the union in marriage of the Sakura Kingdom's princess, Nami, and the Asura kingdom's prince, Luffy, the Asura kingdom would do everything in its power to bring trade and help the country back on its feet to ensure it thrives.

In the royal hall, the king of the Sakura Kingdom sat at his throne, staring at his daughter, who stood before him, _fuming._ Along the halls of the enormous room stood the soldiers of Sakura, at attention. Nami's personal guard, the captain of the Sakura guard, Trafalgar Law, who, along with being captain, was also the army's head doctor, stood behind her, his arms behind his back as he stood at attention.

"You went ahead and agreed to the marriage?!"

Mihawk sighed, staring sadly down at his daughter. His little girl that he raised from the age of 7 by himself after her mother passed away. Now standing at the proud age of 18, he couldn't help but frown. The thought of marrying her off to someone he did not even know pained him.

"I did. As the king of the Sakura Kingdom I must put the lives of everyone living in it first, as should you, my daughter. You are the princess of this country. The people here look up to you. Seeing your smiling face is what gives them hope. It is what gives the soldier's the will to keep fighting."

"That's a low blow and you know it father! There are other ways to turning this kingdom around than marrying me off to a man I have never even seen!"

"That's enough Nami." Though the command was quiet, Nami instantly quieted, looking down to the floor.

"You are to marry Luffy of the Asura kingdom. He's a nice boy who wants nothing more than to help a failing kingdom, and, marry a nice girl who will bear him many children."

Nami's jaw dropped.

"Children?! I'm not bearing his children!"

"Stop acting so childish Nami! You are a woman who will bear children someday for a man that will be able to support you and them."

"But will he love me, father? The way you loved mother?"

Mihawk's eyes widened, images of his late wife flashing through his head.

"That is all. Leave. NOW."

And with that, Nami turned quickly, and all but ran out of the hall.

Glancing up, Mihawk noticed that Trafalgar was still standing there, awaiting orders.

"All I have for you is to continue ensuring the princess' safety as you have been. That is all."

"Sir." Trafalgar answered, taking his leave.

"Your majesty..."

"I don't want to hear it, Perona." Perona sighed, stepping up to face the king. Perona became the king's personal assistant shortly after Nami's mother passed away. Some of the high officials believed Mihawk would not be able to function properly after having just lost his wife and having a daughter to raise as well ruling over their beautiful country. She had become one of the people he trusted most.

"Your majesty, Nami being forced to marry some man she's never met, how do you expect her to not feel some sort of anger?"

"You act as though I'm doing this to hurt my daugther. I love Nami with my entire being."

Perona was silent after that.

* * *

Back in the princess' chambers, Nami flung the door to her room open with such force, the door cracked upon hitting the wall behind it. Quickly running up to the bed, she flung herself on it, burying her face into the pillow. Silent tears began falling, wetting the pillow beneath her.

A few moments later, she heard the door to her room being shut, and footsteps walking toward her bed.

"Is there anything you need at the moment, princess?" Law's smooth voice always seemed to calm Nami in the past when she and her father didn't see eye-to-eye, but not now. The severity of the situation she was in was too big this time.

"How can you be so calm? Didn't you hear my father? He's going to marry me off!" Nami cried, lifting herself up to glare at the dark-haired man standing before her. Law, on the other hand stared down at his princess with an unreadable look. After a few moments, he sighed, pointing down at Nami's dress.

"How long do you intend to stay in your dress? The maids will scold you if you don't change."

Nami merely sent him a bone-chilling glare.

"I'll call a maid." Law stated, turning to leave when his princess called out to him.

"No."

Turning to look back at her, his eyes widened slightly. Nami sat at the side of the bed, a blush adorning her normally pale cheeks. That accompanied with the little pout she had going on her face was almost too much for the captain to handle.

"You do it." A quiet order. Law merely raised a questioning eyebrow at the command.

"I will never understand your way of thinking." He muttered, moving to kneel before his princess, reaching down to pull the dress up to her knees, where he proceeded to take her heels off. One bye one, he gently slid the heels off of her pale feet. Setting them aside, he turned back to instruct her to turn around, when he was suddenly pulled up and the pressure of lips upon his own caused his eyes to widen and his gaze flew up to the orange-haired woman above him. He quickly pulled himself free grabbing the princess' wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed, glaring down at her. Nami's response was to break free of Law's grip and proceed to running out toward the balcony. Sighing, Law followed after her. Upon opening the door to the balcony further, he noticed that Nami was dangerously close to the edge.

"Princess, please step away from the edge. It's dangerous."

Nami turned to stare at her captain. Upon looking closely at him she noticed that he had bags under his eyes. The past couple of nights he hadn't been there at her door for guard duty. She guessed he must have been tending to the soldiers in the infirmary and was thus unable to perform his night guard duties. She knew that she was being childish. This man was great in many ways. Medicine and Combat being two very key things. She understood now why her father placed her in his care. Trafalgar Law was a very dedicated man.

"What do you think, Law?"

Law merely stared at Nami.

"I don't want to get married. What do you think about that?"

"My thoughts on the matter are irrelevent. They will not change the outcome." Law answered, his tone completely calm. When he recieved a quick glare, he frowned.

"I'm merely asking you what you think, Law. Tell me." She almost pleaded. Sighing, Law took a step toward his precious princess.

"Prince Luffy will be able to give you a settled life. He will be able to take care of you. By marrying him, this country will once again prosper, and its people will be able to smile again. In my opinion, that is something to be happy about, no?"

Looking down, Nami could feel the tears coming, but held them back. She turned his face back to the captain, and asked one simple question.

"What is more important to you? This country or me?"

Law stared at her long and hard after that question. He studied her face, trying to decipher what was going on in that head of hers. Finally, he took another step toward her.

"I wish for the happiness of the princess above all else."

"Liar. You care for the country and the title of the princess. Not _me. _Not Nami." She turned toward the ledge, and glanced back at her precious captain.

"Captain. If you care for me, please, just stand there, and watch."

Law's eyes hardened at the sight of Nami stepping up onto the ledge. His palms became sweaty with anticipation.

Staring down at the only man she ever loved, Nami turned and, with a shaky breath, leaned forward.

"NAMI-YA!"

With swift movement, Nami was cradled in Law's arms, as they were kneeling on the side of the balcony. Law held her tightly against him. After a few moments, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her chambers, where he gently laid her down on her bed. He stared down at her, unable to understand what could possibly be going through her head at the moment. The soft sound of her crying could be heard.

Sighing, he moved to lay down next to her on the bed. Pressing his body against the back of hers seemed to calm her, for she stopped crying, and her breathing came down to that of shallow hiccups. He reached around and pulled her as close to him as possible. Laying there, he listened to her as she calmed down. Her breathing became steady, indicating to him that she had fallen asleep.

"Tch. Troublesome woman. What are you thinking inside that head of yours?" He closed his eyes then, content with just staying there, even if only for a short time.

* * *

The following morning, Nami woke up to the rays of sunshine that came peeping through her room. Thinking of the things that happened last night, she quickly sat up and looked around.

_'He's gone.' _

A knock broke Nami out of her thoughts, and glancing over toward the door that was now being opened by the head maid, Robin.

"Good morning your highness. I've prepared your clothes for the day and breakfast is waiting downstairs with your father." Upon glancing up, she saw that Nami was visibly fuming.

"Did I say something wrong, your highness?" She asked, confused.

"No. You're fine, Robin. Just the sound of the word father puts me in a bad mood." Nami muttered, standing up and proceeding to her changing screen.

"I'll help you, princess." Proceeding over to the changing screen, Robin began helping Nami undress.

"I'm fine, Robin. I can dress myself." Nami laughed, playfully wrestling the hands off of her.

"Ah, it is my duty to ensure the princess is dressed in a swift manner." Robin laughed, slipping Nami's nightgown off.

Nami stopped, glancing down at the gown laid on the floor.

_'I fell asleep in my dress last night. When was the gown put on me?' _

"Something wrong, princess?"

"No. Nothing at all." Nami smiled.

Robin said nothing more and proceeded to help Nami into her casual dress for the day. There weren't any meetings, so Nami was not required to put on every bit of tight, confining, air stealing clothing that her father would deem fit for company.

Another knock to the door alerted both women and stole their glances toward it.

"Who is it?" Nami questioned from behind the screen.

"Captain Trafalgar. May I come in?" The sound of his voice froze Nami on the spot. Images of last night and what she attempted to do came flooding back into her mind.

"Not yet, Captain. The princess is not dressed quite yet." Was Robin's calm answer.

"Very well. I'll wait out here until you're finished." Was the quiet response.

"Let's hurry then. We don't want to keep the Captain of the guard waiting." Robin smiled, proceeding to finish up on clothing the princess.

After a few moments, the door to the princess' chamber was opened, and Robin's warm smile greeted the young captain.

"Come on in, Captain Trafalgar. Please excuse the messy bed. The princess had a late start this morning." She apologized, stepping aside so Law may enter. Glancing around, he noticed Nami was standing by one of the windows in her room, just staring out of it.

"I have been sent up here to retrieve you for breakfast, princess."

Nami turned to look at Law and merely nodded. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. He merely stared back with that famous unreadable expression.

"Let's go. We shouldn't leave my father waiting." And with that, she walked past the captain, and out the door.

Turning to follow her, Law was stopped by Robin.

"She harbors strong feelings for you, captain."

"I believe you are speaking out of place, Nico-ya." Law stated, turning to glare at the dark-haired maid. The childhood nickname for his best friend did not aid in the situation at hand for the captain.

"Forgive me. But I simply wish for Nami's happiness. I am quite certain you are aware of her feelings yet you choose to turn a blind eye to her."

"What do you expect me to do Nico-ya? She's a princess. I'm a mere captain. Her father has already decided that she is to be shipped off to a land where none of us are to see her ever again! What exactly can I do to stop that?!"

"Stand up."

"What?"

"You must tell King Mihawk how you feel."

"The king does not care what someone like me feels. He is putting this country before even his own daughter. His flesh and blood!"

"I believe the king is a kinder man that you think." Robin stated, leaving the room.

* * *

**I'm so excited about this one! So very, very excited! Please R&R! I do so love a good old fairytale. Love you guys! I understand Law was a little OOC at that last part, but hey, he care for Nami. :P**


End file.
